Time
by montez
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Arrow of Time'. In the time a glance is shared, everything can change.
1. Chapter 1

Time  
By Montez

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: still after all these years-still don't own them.  
A/N: this is an alternate ending to Arrow of Time. Call me menacing, but I just like to hurt the ones we love.

As Don sat at the front of the Temple he played over in his head what David had said to him just a few hours ago. _"I promised your dad I'd keep you alive."_ He also recalled the conversation with his father the day before where his father voiced his concern that Don seemed 'detached' from what was happening with the case. Alan had admitted he was scared for his son. Don knew his father worried about his chosen profession, but Don could not recall a time when his father had mentioned being scared for his safety.

Don was scared too. From the moment he learned Buck Winters had escaped he had to fight the urge to constantly look over his shoulder. He hadn't left the office much, he was avoiding everyone close to him and he knew it. When Buck called him, Don had secretly hoped that only he would remain the target, not wanting anyone else to be caught in any potential crossfire. Don also knew that his team would eventually find out that he had been calling Buck from his cell and that was one of the things David had called him on in the locker room. However all that seemed irrelevant as he sat, watching the door, praying his instinct about Buck was right, that the teen wasn't coming to kill him, but to have Don take him out, just like he had done with Crystal. But if Don could control anything, that was one thing that would not happen tonight.

So with Liz and Nikki behind him in the balcony, David and his team to his left and Colby and his team to the right, Don watched as the Temple doors opened and Buck entered. The young man approached as Don remained seated on the step. Later, the conversation that transpired would have been hard to recall if not for the recording of it that Robin was listening to from her car out front of the House of Worship. Don stood as Buck revealed the gun in his waist band, the young man was taunting the others he knew were hiding in the shadows, but Don didn't flinch, his own backup piece in the small of is back, but he was determined not to draw it, it would not be by his hand that this young man died.

As his team watched, Don tried to talk the distraught man down and when Buck dropped to his knees in front of Don they all believed it was over. The heart wrenching yell that pierced the silent sanctuary seemed to be the final cries of a man who knew he would not get what he so desperately wanted-death. However as Don's team slowly moved in closer to secure the escaped convict, David looked at his boss, he would recall the look in Don's eyes for years to come; it was of relief that they were getting Buck out of this situation alive, but in that fraction of a second David hesitated in lowering his gun all that changed. Before any other agent reached Buck the young man drew the large handgun from his waist band, David couldn't recall pulling his trigger, but as he saw the younger man react to the bullet that just entered his body, the echo of the shot reverberated throughout the building.

For that moment everyone froze as weapons were again raised to readied positions, however unnecessary it was now, as Buck collapsed forward. David again sought out his Boss's eyes, but this time instead of relief, David saw confusion. In that instant he saw the color drain from Don's face and his stance waver, quicker than the thought could be formed David was at Don's side as the older agents legs buckled. Grabbing to steady Don, David's hand came in contact with the one thing he feared the most, "I NEED AN AMBULANCE, NOW!!!" Every eye in the building looked toward David who was trying to ease Don to the floor; Colby was at their side as he helped lower Don to his back. Ripping at the jacket, then Kevlar vest, Colby saw the small trail of blood that was now flowing through the neat hole near the top of the vest.

Other agents could be heard radioing for assistance as David and Colby unfastened the vest, hoping to help Don breath easier. David took his Boss's face in his hands, "Don, man, stay with me, helps coming, just hang on." Don had not made a sound, but his eyes seemed to watch the activity around him. He could hear Colby to his side talking, but his attention fell on the agent that had been with him the longest; the one that had saved his brother's life several times, the one who had saved his life more than could be counted. It was David's eyes he watched, it was David's voice he heard, it was David's hand he grabbed. "It…it's…okay" Don whispered out, as he tried to drag in another breath.

"Don't talk right now, just breathe for me, okay," David tried to sound reassuring, but knew he was failing miserably when he glanced at Colby, who was trying to stop the seemingly endless flow of blood coming from Don, "WHERE ARE THOSE MEDICS!!!" David yelled over his shoulder as the EMTs came pushing through the door, followed by Robin, whom Liz and Nikki intercepted before she got to far.

David saw Don's reaction to hearing Robin yelling his name. As the medics pushed in Don grabbed David's arm again, "Tell…her…I'm okay…not to…worry." A half-smile tried to form on Don's face as he coughed, bring a bubble of blood to the corner of his mouth. The grip on David's hand slipped as the EMT started to prep Don for transport. In the moment the connection between David and Don broke, the older agents back arched as he tried to draw in a much needed breath, then David watched as his Boss, his friend stopped breathing.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Time  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I just want to say I have very little understanding of how a Jewish Temple is run, but I'm assuming that there is a Senior Rabbi and that the FBI would have needed his permission to conduct an operation inside a house of worship. I do not intend to disrespect this religion in any way and hope that if I error in any way with regards to it, that it is understood it was not meant to be seen as so. I am a person who respects a person and their religion as I would want others to respect myself and mine.

Upon giving his permission for the meeting to take place in this House of Worship, the Senior Rabbi of the Temple was allowed to remain on the premises on the understanding he would remain safely in his office until an agent came to let him know it was safe to leave. The Rabbi found himself praying, not only for, the young man the FBI were bringing to this building, but for the Agent in charge of the operation. The agent was one whom the Rabbi had been having many conversations with over the last few months. He was a young man, whom seemed lost and unsure of his heritage and seemed to be seeking a deeper meaning to the life he had. The Rabbi had noticed that the agent had been coming to Temple weekly now and seemed to be finding his footing in the faith, so when Agent Eppes explained the situation to him, the Rabbi seemed to understand why the agent wanted the meeting to be held in the Temple.

What seemed like hours passed, but even from his office the Rabbi could hear the front doors open as the appointed time came. The raised voice of a distraught man could be heard, then the most heart wrenching yell the Rabbi could remember hearing echoed throughout the building. However, it was the next sound that had the Rabbi on his feet moving toward the door, the sound of a gun-shot. He cracked the door and listened as the shout for an ambulance was heard; making his way toward the sanctuary he could see movement close to the altar. The Rabbi made out two figures lying on the floor, though he sent a prayer up for both individuals, it was the one nearest the altar that caught his attention. There were two agents working frantically to help the man, the sound of Velcro straps being ripped open was heard as the African-American agent was trying to keep his fallen comrades attention. It was not until the young woman that came in behind the paramedics was stopped by the two women agents, that the Rabbi realized who the fallen man was, "DON!!!" the frantic cry of the young woman had the Rabbi moving forward without regard to his own safety. His eyes fell on the face of the young man he had been mentoring, the young man who had seemed to be finding peace with his faith, realization of whom the injured man was, registered just as the EMT called out that Agent Eppes had stopped breathing.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

The EMTs worked franticly to get a tube down Don's throat and to start the flow of much needed air into the now still chest of the fallen agent. Just as the tube was placed the other medic's voice was heard, "I've lost his pulse!" Don's shirt had already been cut open by the first medic, so while the defibrillator charged CPR was started. David's eyes never left the now slacked face of his friend, his promise to Alan echoing in his ears. David didn't notice as Colby moved next to him, nor as the fifteen or so Agents and Marshalls watched from a few feet back. The faint cry of Robin was lost to him as Nikki and Liz kept her back several feet. David jumped as the paddles were placed to Don's chest and the charge delivered--nothing. The paramedics resumed CPR as the paddles charged again, another team of paramedics rushed forward with a stretcher as the next charged was sent, "I got a pulse!"

David released the breath he was holding, he then felt Colby's hand on his shoulder as they watched Don being placed on the stretcher and rushed down the isle toward the door. Robin's cry as Don passed snapped David from his stupor; the younger agent motioned for Liz to go with Robin. The lead Marshall approached David and Colby, "You guys go with your boss, we'll take care of this here and follow-up later."

"You'll know where to find us." Colby stated as he took a step toward Nikki, to head for the hospital. David seemed to still be unable to move from his spot, he looked at the body of Buck Winters, and then at the spot that Don had fallen, the sight of blood was not something someone got use to, but to know it was his friend's blood nearly took David's breath. "David, we need to go." Colby shook his partners arm.

"We need to get Alan and Charlie." David said quietly, fear showing in his eyes as he looked at Colby, the gravity of the situation seeming to finally hit the junior agent.

"May I come with you?" the Rabbi had approached the two agents, meeting David's eyes.

David looked at the Rabbi, he knew Don had been trying to seek peace from his faith and when David had meet the Rabbi earlier in the evening he could tell Don held a great respect for the man. "Yes, we need to go get Don's father and brother." the Rabbi nodded as he followed Colby and David out the doors. Once outside, David had Nikki head toward the hospital as he, Colby and the Rabbi got into the other SUV and headed toward the Craftsman.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

With the discussion of Maxwell's Demon seemingly over and the offer for Alan to join the newly forming 'think tank' at Calsi finally out, silence filled the room as Alan, Charlie, Amita and Larry attempted to finish their dessert, each trying not to think about the threat that Buck Winters seemed to be holding over them. Memories of what had happened two years ago, when they had all first been introduced to the thrill killing duo of Crystal Hoyle and Buck Winters, had played on everyone's mind as they found themselves again fearing for the life of one of their own. Larry was filled again with the emotions of when Megan had been kidnapped by Crystal in retaliation for Buck having been captured by the FBI. Alan and Charlie remembering how close Don came to crossing the invisible line between right and wrong. Now with the worrying behavior of the middle Eppes since Buck Winters escape, each was lost in thought, fear not only for Don's life, but his soul as well.

Surprisingly with the silence of the room no one seemed to notice the sound of the SUV that pulled into the driveway until the knock at the door echoed throughout the house. Alan and Charlie's eyes met, each knowing if it was Don he would have just entered. Fear caused an unspoken plea to pass between father and son, that it is one of the team with another piece of evidence they wanted Charlie to look at, but as Alan stood, followed by his youngest son, they somehow knew this was not a visitor they wanted to see.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The drive was in silence, as David's sole focus was getting to the family of his fallen friend. They pulled into the driveway of the Craftsman, a house that was so much more than where Charlie lived, where Don spent so much of his time. It was also a place where each of them was welcome on any number of occasions, and for Colby, even after the whole spy fiasco, he was welcomed back with open arms. That is what made this task so much harder, on the drive over Liz had called to let them know that Don had made it to the hospital alive and that he had been rushed into surgery, but little else was known. So with that small ray of hope the three men exited the vehicle and made their way toward the front door, taking a deep breath David knocked.

A/N: Thanks you for all the reviews so far, I will try to reply to them ASAP. This is a 'write as I go' story, so updates may take a few days. I promise to try and not kill anyone we love in this story (If you know my other stories, you know what I mean.) Thanks for all the supportive reviews, they are keeping me focused.


	3. Chapter 3

Time  
Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Everyone in this chapter will seem somewhat out of character. My theory behind this is during this episode there was the underlying threat of this scenario playing out and to a certain degree it was almost expected. Things will become more 'normal' as I play the story out, right now everyone is numb. Hope I don't loose anyone during this chapter, the angst is coming.

David kept his eyes on the door before him as Colby glanced at the Rabbi, who remained a few steps back. The sound of the lock turning had Colby turning as the front opened, revealing Alan, with Charlie just behind. Colby watched as Alan looked right at David; the whispered sound nearly broke Colby's heart, "David…please." the look of unspoken fear and despair passed between the two men as if no one else was around.

David saw the fear in Alan's eyes as he heard the older man say his name. Standing in front of one of his best friend's father to deliver news, that he had promised the man he wouldn't have to deliver was overwhelming for the agent. "Mr. Eppes, I am so sorry, we've come to take you to the hospital." David wanted to say so much more; to say how sorry he was for having failed at the one thing the older man had asked of him, to keep his son safe. David wanted to beg forgiveness for letting down the man who had come to be a father figure for him since joining Don's team. But he allowed his training to take over for the moment, his goal was get his Boss's father and brother to him as quickly as possible, David would think later.

Alan nodded, knowing already that if it was David here, there wasn't time to argue or to demand answers, his eldest son needed him. Alan reached behind the door to grab his jacket as Charlie stepped up, "What happened? Where were you?" Anger was flashing in the younger man's eyes. Charlie had seen first hand how his brother was handling, or not handling the Buck Winters escape, he had seen the distant look in his brother's eyes, almost as if Don had resolved himself to this very outcome. Charlie wasn't sure at the moment who he was angry with, but there were two very convenient targets standing on his front porch.

"Not now Charlie, we need to get to your brother." Alan sent a weary look to his youngest, who, surprisingly to all standing near by, silently nodded to his father.

Larry stepped up next to Charlie, "We'll follow you." Charlie glanced at his friend and his girlfriend, then followed his father out the door.

Stepping onto the porch Alan noticed a third man standing behind the familiar agents. The Rabbi stepped forward, "Mr. Eppes, I am Rabbi Bernstein from the Temple your son has been attending."

Alan shook the man's hand, but was only interested in getting to his son, "Rabbi, I'm sorry, but I just want to get to my son right now." Nodding in understanding the Rabbi stepped back as David, Colby, Alan and Charlie walked toward the SUV. Colby allowed Alan the front passenger seat as he, Charlie and Rabbi Bernstein took the back. Colby watched from the back as Alan sat staring out the front window into the LA darkness, barely blinking, while Charlie seemed to unconsciously fidget next to him.

Nearly five minutes passed before Alan's quiet voice broke the silence, "Donny is still alive isn't he?" His eyes never leaving the front window.

David cleared his throat, "Liz called before we arrived at the house and said he had been rushed into surgery when he reached the hospital, that is all we know." A slight nod from Alan was the only indication that the older man had heard what David had said, then the vehicle sank back into silence.

OXOXOXOXOX

Nikki met the group as they entered the hospital emergency room. She had only met Alan a couple of time, but had only ever heard good things about her Boss's father, however, she directed her attention to David as she lead them toward the elevators. "Don's still in surgery, there is a doctor waiting to speak with Mr. Eppes and Charlie when we get upstairs." She ended her comments as the silent group entered the elevator, taking them to the fourth floor.

Reaching the surgical floor Colby and David exited first, followed by Alan and Charlie. Alan always knew his son was well respected by those that worked with him, but the number of law enforcement personal who were crowding the waiting area shocked even him. Alan had noticed that Don's team still had on their Kevlar vest with FBI emblazed on the front and back, but as Alan glanced around he noticed several LAPD and U.S. Marshall's uniforms and windbreaker, much like the one he'd seen Don wear on numerous occasions. The normally imposing group was unnaturally quiet as they all turned toward the elevator as Don's family exited; they then seemed to part, making an isle for Alan and Charlie so they could make their way toward the doctor that was waiting at the nurse's station.

As Alan made his way across the room, his eyes caught sight of Robin sitting near the operating bay doors with Liz sitting next to her. Before stepping toward the doctor Alan went to Robin, who quickly stood and hugged the older man. The Doctor approached, extending his hand, "Mr. Eppes?" Alan nodded, shaking the man's hand, "I'm Dr. Stevens, I'm the Chief of Staff, if you would follow me I can fill you in on your son's condition."

Alan's eyes met Charlie's; he could see the barely contained emotions in his youngest. It was the same fear, anger and despair he, himself, was feeling, but much to Charlie's credit he was allowing Alan to set the pace for what was happening. Alan then looked at the others in the room; David and Colby, Liz and Nikki, as well as the other members of the law enforcement family that was also important to Don, then Alan saw Rabbi Bernstein standing back from the group. He knew this man had become an important person to Don as his eldest tried to reconnect with the faith that had eluded him his whole life. Alan then looked back at the doctor, "What ever you need to tell me, you can tell them, we are all his family. Please doctor, how is my son?"

A/N: I really struggled with this chapter, please let me know if it worked or not?  
Thanks for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Time  
Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"What ever you need to tell me, you can tell them, we are all his family. Please doctor, how is my son?"

Alan's quiet decision was heard by the officer's near-by. As eager as all of them were to find out what Agent Eppes condition was, the majority of them stayed back, allowing the family and Don's team a bit of privacy. However, Lt. Gary Walker from LAPD, who had worked with Don's team, as well as Charlie on several occasions, did come to stand next to Colby and David. As did U.S. Marshall Joe Thibodeaux, whom David and Liz had first spoken with after Buck's escape and who was at the Temple during the attempted apprehension.

Dr. Steven's took in the people standing before, knowing how close law enforcement personal could be when one of their own was hurt, cleared his throat and again turned his attention back to Alan, who had kept an arm around Robin with Charlie next to them. "Mr. Eppes, have been made aware of the injuries your son has sustained?"

Glancing at David, who only met Alan's eyes for a moment before looking at the floor, Alan spoke. "I assume he has been shot, but as to the details, no."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, "Yes, Agent Eppes…"

"Don," Charlie interrupted, "My brother's name is Don."

"Yes, of course," The doctor nodded, "Don, has sustained a single gun shot wound to his upper left chest." The doctor pointed to the spot on his own chest as he continued. "The bullet punctured his lung, causing it to collapse, however in doing so; it also nicked the pulmonary artery, which caused severe blood loss." The Doctor paused as he noticed Alan's face drain of color, Robin and Charlie both noticed at the same time as Robin felt Alan's hold on her slip.

"Dad?" Charlie took his father's arm as the doctor reached toward Alan as well. Lt. Walker grabbed a nearby chair and placed it right behind Alan just as the older man's legs gave out. "Dad?!" Everyone watched as Alan brought his hands to his face and leaned forward.

"Oh God." Alan whispered, his breathing coming quickly.

Charlie kneeled beside his father as a nurse brought over a cup of water. The doctor also knelt on the other side of Alan as Robin moved back. "Mr. Eppes, I need you to try and breath slowly."

"Dad…Please…" Desperation was filtering into Charlie's voice at the lack of response he was getting from his father. Colby, David and Lt. Walker each stepped back some as not to crowd Alan, concern showing not just for Don, but for his father as well. This added to David's guilt at the feeling he should have done more to prevent what had happened. Now Alan was near collapse as they were finding out about Don's condition.

Alan looked up to meet the eyes of his youngest son and tried to give a reassuring smile, "I'm okay Charlie, I just needed a minute," Alan's shaky voice was still quiet. Charlie offered his father the cup of water, which he took, sipping a small drink. Sitting the rest of the way up and taking in a deep breath, Alan looked at the doctor, "Please continue."

Staying next to Alan, Dr. Steven's eyed his patient's father, trying to figure a way to word what he had left to say. "Are you sure Mr. Eppes?" Alan nodded, so the doctor continued. "He was rushed into surgery upon arrival; before you arrived I received an update on his condition. His blood pressure did drop to a dangerous level, but he has been given two pints of blood and it was stabilizing. At the scene he did have a tube inserted to help with his breathing, with the damage done to his lung he will remain on a ventilator for at least 48 hours after surgery to give the lung some time to heal. We will keep him sedated during that time so he won't fight the tube. Once he is out of surgery the first 18-24 hours will be crucial." Dr. Stevens watched as Alan and Charlie absorbed the information. Charlie's hand never left his father's arm as Alan again brought a hand up to cover his eyes. "I should have another update soon and Don's surgery should be over within the next two hours. Once he is moved into recovery I can allow you and his brother to see him for just a few minutes before we move him to the ICU."

The Elder Eppes looked up at the doctor who had now stood up. "Thank you doctor, for taking care of my son." Dr. Stevens took the hand offered by the older man; he then gave a nod to the Agents and Officers standing by, then made his way through the doors next to the nurse's station.

Lt. Walker patted Charlie on the shoulder as the younger man stayed next to his father, then turned to tell his officers how Don was doing. Marshall Thibodeaux nodded to David and Colby then turned to do the same with his team. Don's team stepped a few feet away giving Charlie and Alan a moment, as Robin went to step aside with them, Alan reached up and took her hand, keeping her with them. Alan had been pleased when his eldest had rekindled his relationship with the Prosecutor, he felt she had been good for Don and he wanted to make sure she felt that she was now a part of this family. She gave him a tear-stained smile, squeezing his hand in appreciation.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Time passed slowly as Alan, Charlie and Robin took seats close to the door the doctor had disappeared through. The LAPD officers as well as the Marshall's who had been in the waiting room when Don's family arrived had slowly dispersed, leaving Don's team and his family some privacy. Amita and Larry had arrived shortly after Alan and Charlie had been told of Don's condition, Nikki and Liz decided to go back to the office and talk with the Assistant Director about what happened, then they would return to the hospital later. David and Colby stayed, however, they had gone down to David's vehicle and taken off their tactical gear, leaving Rabbi Bernstein in the waiting room with the Eppes.

Alan had almost forgotten that the Rabbi had accompanied them to the hospital as the man stayed in the background while the family was informed of Don's condition. An hour had passed since they had arrived and Alan felt a need to move around, he had hated hospital waiting rooms long before he had spent so much time in them when the boy's mother had cancer. Now with the thought of his first born fighting for his life, though Alan knew this day could possible come, it didn't make it any more bearable. When Alan crossed the room the Rabbi stood, "Mr. Eppes, I just want to say how sorry I am for what has happened to Don. He is such a fine young man."

Alan nodded, "Yes he is." Glancing back at Charlie who was watching his father, worried by how Alan had reacted to the doctor's statements earlier. Alan looked back at Rabbi Bernstein, "I was never a religious man, when the boys were young we just never gave it much thought. I don't know how much you know about Donnie or what it was like for him when he was younger, but Charlie…" Alan nodded toward his youngest. "Charlie exhibited exceptional abilities at an early age, which kind of cause their mother and me to rely on Donnie to take care of himself. As a father I've often felt that I failed my son, expecting so much from him, but he has grown into a fine man. A man I'm very proud of. I've worried about him since the day he joined the FBI, I've always feared a day like this would come. I know in the past few years his job has really been getting to him and I've worried even more." Alan didn't know why he was relaying so much to this man, but he had heard Don talk about the Rabbi who had been helping him and knew Don had a lot of respect for the man. "I have to say when Donnie told me about going to Temple, I was surprised to say the least."

Rabbi Bernstein motioned for Alan to sit, which they both did, as Colby and David returned with coffee. Looking at the worried father before him, the Rabbi tried to offer some comfort. "When Don first entered the Temple, I could tell he was searching for something. Many people come in trying to find answers to questions that I just don't have answers for and sadly they turn away, but Don was different. He didn't come with any real preconceived notion. For a man who seems so sure of what he does and what he wants, I really believe he came in that day not knowing what he was searching for, but just felt the Temple was a good place to start."

Alan looked at the man, as the thought of his son not knowing what he was looking for had never crossed his mind. Alan had always seen Don so sure of what was happening and focused on the task at hand, that the thought of his son searching for an answer to a question he wasn't even sure about just didn't seem like Don. But maybe that was the problem, maybe Alan had lost sight of his son and didn't really know who Don was anymore, especially if Don was unsure himself. During this last case Alan had seen a side of Don that he had never seen. The younger man had seemed, what Alan could only say as, detached and he had told Don just that. When Alan had admitted that he was scared for Don, the older man's heart clinched when his strong, self-assured son admitted that he was scared too. Only Alan didn't think it was completely for the reason Don had given him; about the possibility of having to kill Buck Winters. No, Alan had the feeling that Don was scared for himself, scared that something could really happen to him; just as he was starting to get some ground under him.

Alan looked right at the Rabbi with a question that he had been wondering about ever since Don had mentioned the possibility of exploring his faith. "Did I fail my son? Did I fail him by not exposing him to his heritage when he was younger?"

Rabbi Bernstein looked at Alan; he could see the pain and fear in the father before him, the pain that Alan had, somehow, failed his son and brought about what was happening. But also the fear of a father who was afraid he would loose his son, before he got a chance to know him again. "Mr. Eppes, I have heard Don talk of his family. He loves you both very much and very deeply, he worries about you and his brother more, I believe, than even he wants to admit. I have only known him a very short time, but I have seen how wonderful of a man he is and though he is just now seeking an understanding in his faith, it is by no means a reflection of some failure on your part. You gave him the foundation to believe in what he wants and to do his best to obtain that. This search he is on now proves even more that you instilled in him the ability to look in a direction that, even if it seems against everything he had ever thought, he was open enough to take that step. You did not fail him Mr. Eppes, you allowed your son to not be afraid to look for answers in a place he may have never thought to look."

Silence fell between the two men, as Alan stood, walking back toward Charlie. The Rabbi's words still playing in his mind, as for the first time in years Alan sent up his own pray to whatever God was listening; to watch over his son and bring Don back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Time  
Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

David and Colby had taken seats across from where Charlie was sitting; Alan was speaking with Rabbi Bernstein. Both agents were quiet as they replayed what had happened over in their own minds, each trying to figure out if they had missed something that could have changed the outcome of what had happened. While they had been downstairs the AD had called David, being the next in charge of the team with Don in surgery, and informed him that the team was on leave for the next few days until they had definite word on Don's condition. The AD had also informed him that the Marshall's were taking over the finalization of the Buck Winters case and that Marshall Thibodeaux would be in contact with them later for their statements of what had happened.

Colby watched his partner while they were downstairs, noticing how quiet David had been. "It wasn't your fault, you know." Colby tried to get through to David, he had never seen his friend react this way, but of course Don had never been hurt this bad before.

"Just yesterday Alan asked me to watch out for Don, maybe not in so many words, but I knew what he was asking and I promised him I would…" David's voice trailed off as they stored their gear in the back of the SUV.

Colby looked at his friend, "David…" Colby waited for the older agent to look at him. "You did everything you could, we did everything Don would allow us to do, but there is one thing I noticed when we were inside that Temple, after Buck had dropped to his knees and most of us thought it was over…I saw you, you were the only one of us who didn't lower your weapon. It was almost like you knew something was going to happen and you wanted to be ready. I saw you and Don make eye contact before Buck drew his gun, even Don thought it was over, but you didn't stand down. If you hadn't still been at the ready, in the few seconds it would have taken one of us to get off a round, Don could have been shot more than once." Colby watched to see if David understood what he was saying. That because David had taken Alan's unspoken request so serious, he had kept Don from getting hurt much worse. As it was, Don had just barely survived a single gunshot wound, anymore than that and he would more than likely been dead before help arrived.

David closed the back hatch of the vehicle and headed back toward the hospital entrance, Colby following behind. The older agent knew, on some level, that what Colby was saying was possibly true, but the guilt of Don being shot regardless, was not letting go of him. He still found it difficult to meet Alan or Charlie's gaze and though neither had yet to ask about the circumstances behind what happened, David knew it was coming and he didn't know if he could handle explaining how he had failed them.

So now they were sitting in the waiting room; Alan and the Rabbi had been speaking quietly for several minutes as Amita tired to offer some comfort to Charlie, who continued to fidget slightly. Robin and Larry had remained quiet. After a few more minutes Alan came back toward his chair next to Charlie, passing by David and Colby, Alan placed his hand on David's shoulder and squeezed slightly, then continued to his seat.

After another hour of silence Dr. Stevens, along with another doctor who was still in surgical scrubs, came out the door, Charlie and Alan stood. "Please, stay seated." Dr. Stevens motioned as he and the other doctor pulled their chairs closer.

"How is Donnie?" Alan asked as the men were seated.

The doctor in scrubs answered, "Mr. Eppes, I'm Dr. Williams, I operated on Agent Eppes. First I want to let you know your son did make it through surgery. We did, however, have a couple of close calls, mostly because of the blood loss affecting his blood pressure, which took some time to stabilize. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage to the pulmonary artery and to his left lung. We are going to keep him on a ventilator for the next 48 hours to help his lung heal, after that we will start to wean him off of it. I am hopeful that, without any unforeseen complication and with some time, that your son should make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God." Alan said, releasing the breath he had unconsciously been holding, relief flashing in his face as he looked at Charlie, who wore the same relieved look. Charlie leaned over and hugged his father as Alan's hand sought out Robin's, tears streaming down her face. "Can I see my son, please?"

Dr. Stevens answered this time, "I can allow you and your son to see Don for just a few minutes, then once we move him down to the ICU you'll be able to visit with him for 15-20 minutes each hour. It is important that he rest, but it is also important that you, yourselves rest. Don will need all of your support as he recovers and you must take care of yourselves in order to take care of him."

Everyone seemed to nod in understanding, thought it would be painful to only be with Don 20 minutes every hour, Alan would be eternally grateful that he still had his son at all. Charlie and Alan stood, following the doctors, finally able to have a chance to see their loved one. Everyone else remained in the waiting room, waiting for the return of Alan and Charlie.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Alan and Charlie walked toward the recovery room Don was now in, Alan found himself worrying about how Charlie was going to react upon seeing his brother. The elder Eppes could recall the times during the first couple of years that Charlie had been working with the FBI when the youngest Eppes had been witness to his brother's close calls and on both occasions Charlie had almost withdrew from them completely. However, in the last couple of years Alan had noticed a shift in how Charlie handled potential life-threatening situations; like when own his car was run off the road and he was shot at, to just recently being confronted by suspect that threatened him, when he and Marshall Penfield were checking out an 'anomaly' in their data about a robbery at a computer store. Charlie had become stronger as a person, but again neither of them had faced this kind of threat to Don's life.

So with that thought, Alan took a deep breath, unsure of how he, himself, would react to seeing his first born in the condition he was about to see Don. Alan watched as Dr. Stevens paused in front of a partially pulled curtain in the recovery area. "As we explained Mr. Eppes, your son is currently on a ventilator, but this is to help in his recovery." With that one statement the doctor pulled the curtain open a little more allowing Alan and Charlie access to Don.

A/N: Okay don't hate me for another cliffy, I just needed to work on Alan and Charlie's reaction to finally seeing Don. Please, let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've already received, it keeps me going!


	6. Chapter 6

Time  
Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Time seemed to stop as Alan stepped into the curtained area. Memories of Margaret telling him she was pregnant all those years ago, just a few years after they had married, flooded back. He recalled the excitement and sheer terror that engulfed him with those three words; _"Alan, I'm pregnant"._ He could remember what seemed like hours in the waiting room as Margaret gave birth to their first born, a beautiful son. The worry was constant, this new tiny baby was totally dependant on two people, who were not much more than kids themselves and that scared him even more. He recalled watching with pride as the small baby grew into a rambunctious toddler who could always bring a smile to everyone around him. Then, once his youngest was born, Alan watched as Donnie became the ever-present, very protective big brother. Next, once Charlie's gift was discovered the struggles came and Donnie seemed to rely more upon himself, as his parents focused on Charlie. Finally when the twenty-something, former minor league baseball player told his parents he was quitting baseball to become an FBI agent Alan had feared a day like this would come. But as the years went by and though there had been many close calls and Alan was sure there were many more that he knew nothing about, the elder Eppes had never had the face the real possibility that his son's chosen profession could actually take him away from his family forever.

However, stepping through that curtain, seeing the still figure lying in the hospital bed, as a tube was forcing air in and out of son, Alan felt his world stop. Not since the death of his beloved wife had Alan felt such an overwhelming sense of helplessness as he did now. Though he had seen his son sleeping on many occasions, this unnatural slumber seemed to steal any resolve Alan still had. "Oh Donnie." Alan whispered, as he felt tears slip from his eyes; slowly he walked toward the bed that held his son. The 'whoosh' of the ventilator was heard as Alan saw it move Don's chest up and down. Looking over his son, the older man noticed the tube that was coming from the left side of Don's chest, along with the several IV lines that ran into the younger man's arms, the blood being the most visible line that led into the pale arm that Alan was now tenderly reaching toward.

One hand reached for the lax arm, while the other reached to brush through Don's hair. "I love you, Donnie. I'm right here, Charlie and I are right here. You come back to us, okay." Leaning down Alan placed a kiss on his son's forehead, "I love you, Son."

Glancing up Alan saw Charlie standing at the foot of the bed; it was hard to read the emotion in the young man's face, "Charlie?"

The mathematician's eyes never met his fathers as he stood there staring at his brother; his unstoppable, indestructible big brother was now fighting for his life and there was nothing Charlie could do to help him. No mathematical equation or expression could solve this problem; no algorithm could bring about a solution that would guarantee the survival of the one person who he had always wanted to please, the one person he had always looked up to and that was making Charlie angry.

Angry at Don for putting himself into a position that lead to this outcome; angry at Buck Winters for ever coming to Los Angles two years ago with Crystal Hoyle, which started his brother into a downward spiral that Don had only recently seemed to be getting himself out of. But most importantly he was angry with himself for not seeing the condition his brother had been in the last several years because Charlie was so wrapped up in his own life. He wanted to believe nothing ever affected Don, thus causing Don to not even talk to him about something as important to the older man as exploring his faith for fear of a confrontation, that Charlie was well aware he probably would have started without thinking of its impact on what Don was seeking.

Charlie stood there looking at Don and the only thing he could think about was his failure to be there for his big brother. The one person that Charlie could always count on to stand by him could not even ask Charlie to support him on his own personal quest. What did that say about Charlie, or about the relationship that he had, or thought he had with Don? The longer Charlie stood there, the angrier he became at himself, his brother had needed his support and Charlie hadn't acknowledged that and now there was a possibility that he may not get that chance. Yes, the doctors had said Don should be fine, but Charlie could run the numbers of all the possible complications and situations that could arise and steal Don from him. So with the anger of his inability to be there for his brother flowing through his mind, Charlie turned and left the recovery area without a word.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Larry, along with the others, had watched Alan and Charlie disappear behind the doors that lead to Don. Many people had the impression that Larry wasn't always grounded in reality, as was evident with his cosmic metaphors, but there was one thing Larry was always attune to and that was the inner workings of a certain Mathematician. The elder Professor had met the young prodigy at a very early age and had watched as Charlie ascended to the top of his field, but he had also watched the young genius struggle with the inner demons that come with such gifts. The shy, exceptional child turned into a socially awkward young adult who had to continually struggle to maintain the balance of numbers that filled his head day and night and the real world.

Larry recalled several occasions when Charlie had withdrawn into the safe world his number provided. Most notably when his mother was diagnosed with cancer and subsequently died from the disease. During that time they had come very close to loosing Charlie to himself. The last time Larry had watched the young man struggle with that balance was when Don had been grazed by a bullet during a bank robbery, in which Charlie had predicted where the robbers would hit, thus leaving Charlie with the misplaced guilt that he had somehow lead his brother into a situation that could have gotten the older man killed. The final time had been when a man walked right into the FBI offices and started shooting while Charlie had been talking with Don in a conference room, a bullet barely missing not only Don, but Charlie himself.

Though over the last couple years Charlie has grown stronger, with more exposure to what the FBI and Don himself go through, however, they had never had to deal with the possibility of Don dying. So Larry watched the door, hoping he wouldn't see what he feared, then within minutes of the Eppes men disappearing through the door, Charlie came barreling back out, almost running toward the elevators, before anyone realized what had happened.

"Charlie?!" Amita and Larry were the first on their feet as Amita called to Charlie. They received no response as the others came to their feet, fearing something had happened. "Charlie?!" Amita called again as they stepped closer.

Larry noted the rocking back and forth that Charlie was doing, it was an unconscious habit the young man had when he was upset. Upon Amita's second calling of his name, Charlie turned, an unreadable expression on his face. The young woman reached for the younger professor, who took a step back.

Worry filling his mind, Larry stepped forward, "Charles?" It was Larry's face the young man finally looked into, "What is it? Is Don alright?"

They were all feeling the fear that something terrible had happened, but what Larry read in the dark brown eyes, almost frightened the older man as Charlie looked right at him and spoke, "No Larry, this…this," Charlie waved his hand in the direction of the recovery area. "Is my fault, my brother needed me and I wasn't there for him, and now…" Charlie's voice started to rise as the young man's fear and anger started to take control. "What kind of person am I? What kind of brother am I that my own brother can't come to me about something as important as his faith or that some…some psychotic killer escaped prison and had made a bee-line to try and kill him?" Charlie's movements increased as he continued to push the elevator buttons, desperate to get away.

David took a step forward, his hands up in an attempt to slow Charlie down. "Charlie, listen to me, this wasn't your fault. Don knows you are there for him when he needs you. I think he was trying to protect you and your father so you wouldn't worry. If it's anyone's fault its mine, I should have done more…" David's statement was abruptly stopped when Charlie quickly turned to face the agent.

"Where were you then?!" Charlie's voice raising enough to get the attention of the nurse at the desk, Colby glanced up, catching her eye, raising his hand slightly to let her know they had it under control. Colby couldn't ever remember seeing Charlie this way, between angry and scared, but now he was lashing out. "Where were you guys, you are suppose to keep him safe, he trusted you! I trusted you!" Charlie actually surprised David by taking a step toward him. The last time things had even remotely gotten like this with Charlie was during the train derailment a few months back, when David had gotten frustrated at what he thought was Charlie's inability to help with the mini robots they had been using. It was the first time he ever recalled Charlie arguing back or standing his ground against anyone other than Don.

The others were shocked as well, Charlie was never the confrontational type, but as they saw him step toward David, they really didn't know what to expect next. Seeing the devastation in David's face, from the guilt he was already carrying and now with Charlie's accusation, Colby stepped forward holding a hand up toward Charlie. "We were right there Charlie, you know we would do everything we could to take care of Don, but there is only so much that we can control, you know that. Now I think you need to back off and calm down." Colby never dreamed he would have to say those words to Charlie, but he wanted to defuse the situation before someone said something that they shouldn't.

"How can I calm down, my brother has a tube down his throat breathing for him! Explain that to me; explain to me how a bullet entered my brother's chest when he should have had a vest on, when he should have been protected!" Charlie's eyes were darting between Colby and David, the other's seemingly lost in the background.

David's own guilt and frustration at the situation was getting the best of him and he lashed out without thinking. "Damn it Charlie, you're the genius, Kevlar doesn't work with a large caliber at almost point blank range!"

You could hear a pin drop as David realized what he had just said. This was not how he had wanted to explain what had happened. The agent watched the color drain from Charlie's face at the realization of what David had just said. It was at that moment that Alan's voice was heard. "Charlie, that's enough." Amita, Robin and Larry moved back as Alan stepped forward.

David turned to face Alan as the older man approached. "Mr. Eppes…"

Alan held his hand up, "David, I don't blame you; I blame the man who pulled the trigger. However, right now I need to talk with my son."

Colby reached for his partner's arm, pulling him back toward the chairs they had vacated. As Alan stepped next to Charlie the elevator doors finally opened. Alan ushered Charlie into the car, turning, the older man held the door a second. "Larry, would you come with us please?" Larry nodded and entered the lift as the doors closed.

A/N: Okay don't hate me for this chapter. This was a hard one to write because I wanted a little confrontation, but I didn't want it to get out of hand and be unbelievable. I do believe Charlie could get like this, especially with the character growth he's had over the years and the reference to the episode 'Thirty-six hours'. When I saw Charlie stand up to David in that one, I was like OMG. I wanted something like that, because everyone is dealing with misplaced guilt over what happened and we all know extreme emotions cause people to act and react differently than they normally would. Okay sorry for my rambling, hope you liked this chapter, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Time  
Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Rabbi Bernstein had stood, but wisely remained by his seat. He watched the events near the elevators unfold; having been witness to families dealing with unimaginable tragedies he was well aware of the swing in emotions that developed at those times. However, it was Don's father, Alan, which seemed to amaze him. The Rabbi had noticed that Alan had emerged from the swinging doors, just as the confrontation at the elevators was reaching its climax, but it was the calmness that instantly settled over the group when Alan spoke, that amazed the Rabbi. Obviously everyone involved had a great respect for the older man, as no one lashed back at him as he stepped into the center of the group. The elder Eppes was able to defuse not only his youngest son, but the seasoned agent as well. So as the elevator doors finally closed with the two members of the Eppes family, along with another person from the somber group, the Rabbi found himself in awe of a man who could seemingly control his own emotions, while defusing the nearly out of control emotions of those around him, all with the unbelievable pain, fear and heartache that the man was obviously feeling as his eldest son was fighting for his life.

OXOXOXOXOX

As the elevator doors closed David jerked his arm from Colby's grip and headed toward the door leading to the stairs. "David?" Colby quickly followed his partner as the older agent slung the door open, storming up the stairs. "David, man slow down!" Colby continued chasing after his friend until they both exited through the roof access door. David just started pacing back and forth, the anger, fear and guilt rolling off him in waves.

Colby watched the frantic movements as David started talking, "How the hell could I have just said that? That was not how they should have found out how it happened! What the hell was I thinking?" David kept up his pacing as Colby tried to step in.

"You weren't thinking, you're feeling guilty over what happened, which wasn't your fault. Then Charlie coming at you with his misplaced emotions, neither of you were thinking and things got said that were never meant to be said. David this wasn't your fault, you know that. Alan understands that, we can't control every situation, just like you told Charlie. But right now Charlie is scared and worried and dealing with whatever misplaced guilt he is carrying, that I'll probably never be able to understand, even if he explains it to me, but none of this can change what happened." Colby watched as David finally stopped pacing and faced him, "Yes, Don got shot. We all went into this knowing that could be a possibility with any of us. No, I don't agree with the way Don did things with this case, but he is the boss and we can only do so much. Now I'm not blaming Don, he did what he thought was right, that's why he's the boss. I blame Buck and Crystal for ever coming here two years ago, but right now we all needed to get our heads together and be there for Don, to get him through this. Then we can argue about what a lousy plan this whole damn operation was." Colby stepped up to David, putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "I know you think you should have done more, but like I said earlier you did the best you could do and I believe Don's alive because of it, now we need to get back inside, find out what is going on and go from there, okay."

David stepped back from Colby, taking a deep-breath; he looked at the lights of the city from the roof of the hospital. Closing his eyes a moment to try and rein in his emotions to focus on the task at hand, being there for a family he felt closer to than his own, he turned to Colby, rubbing his tired face, David asked. "When did you become the voice of reason in this outfit?" Colby noticed the slight look of amusement in his partners look, as David patted his shoulder and they both headed back toward the stairs.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

The elevator doors opened and the three men inside exited, Alan leading the way. The irony wasn't lost on Alan that this was the very hospital that he had brought Margaret to so many times in those last months of her life and the only other person who would possible notice was now the one upstairs fighting for his own life. Charlie had never visited his mother when she was in the hospital; it was that inability to handle outcomes that could not be reasoned with his numbers that had prevented Charlie from doing so and that is what had Alan worried at this moment. Walking through the halls of the hospital, with Charlie and Larry behind him, Alan was not only fearing for Donnie's life, but fearing that somehow he would slowly lose Charlie as well. He had seen Charlie grow and mature in his ability to handle emotional situations over the years, and had been proud at his youngest ability to cope with the dangers his brother faced in his work. However, Alan also remembered the one other time that Donnie had been shot since returning to LA, Charlie had withdrawn from them in almost the same way he had during the final months of his mothers life, but that time it has only been a grazing wound, _(though honestly in Alan's mind a bullet wound was a bullet wound, especially when it came to his son)_ Alan actually feared this time, with the seriousness of Donnie's condition, Charlie would slip away if he didn't watch him.

Finding the door he was looking for Alan pushed through, holding it for Charlie and Larry. It was the small serenity garden Alan had discovered during one of the many treatments he had brought Margaret in for. Since darkness had settled over the city hours ago, the garden was aglow with soft lighting, there was no one else around as Alan lead his son toward one of the benches, Larry took a seat on a planter nearby, still not sure why he had been summoned to come along.

Alan's quiet voice broke the silence, "Charlie?" The older man, placed a gentle hand on his son's arm, but Charlie didn't met his fathers stare. "Charlie, look at me." the voice a little more stern, reminiscent of the tone Alan used many time when the boys were children and he needed their attention. It was this tone Charlie rarely ignored, so fearful, tear-filled eyes met Alan's. "We have to believe Donnie's going to be alright, no matter how bad it looks right now."

"Dad, I'm sorry, but seeing him…" Charlie started but was unable to finish as he stood and started pacing.

Alan followed his son, "I know Charlie, but right now I'm worried about you."

That caused Charlie to stop abruptly and look at his father, it was at that moment Larry seemed to understand why he had been asked to come along. Alan was worried Charlie would retreat into his numbers and it was during those times that Larry seemed to be the only other person Charlie would willingly communicate with. Larry remembered the frustration the family went through during Margaret's last months when Charlie had all but shut everyone around him out as he slowly descended into the safety his numbers provided. It was now, with that understanding, that he watched the eldest and the youngest of the Eppes family talk.

"Me, why are you worried about me, Don's the one laying in a hospital bed with a tube breathing for him. You should be upstairs with him I'm…I'm fine." Charlie spoke; the slight tremor at the end of that statement wasn't lost on Alan.

"Are you? That's not what I just saw upstairs. I know you're upset, I'm upset, but lashing out at the people who helped save your brother's life is not going to help anything." Alan raised his hand as Charlie attempted to interrupt, "We don't know the whole situation, we don't know exactly what happened, but we both know that if David or Colby or any other agent on the scene could have prevented what happened I know they would have." Alan sat down, bring his hands to his face, seeming to deflate at that moment; maybe it was the statement of what he had just said, on top of having just seen his eldest upstairs, but at that moment it seemed that everything was starting to catch up to the older man.

Concern flashed in Charlie's face as he watched his father sit down heavily, Larry was to his feet stepping toward the bench as Charlie knelt in front of his father. "Dad? Are you all right?"

"Alan?" Larry's worried voice followed Charlie's.

Alan took a deep breath as he leaned back on the bench, "I have worried this day would come for almost fifteen years…" the older man glanced at Larry, then looked into Charlie's face. "I can't do this alone Charlie, I can't lose you too. With your mother I had Donnie, but now…" Alan reached and took Charlie's hands in his own, it was the first time that Charlie had realized that his father was shaking, "I need you Charlie."

It was at that moment that Charlie finally understood what his father was saying. His father was scared that Charlie was going to do what he had done so many times in the past and retreat into his numbers. Charlie wanted to be angry at them for assuming that's what he'd do, but his rational thinking told him that those times were the only reference they had of how he handled uncontrollable situations. The young professor reached and took his father's face in his hands, "Dad, I'm not going anywhere, that's not me anymore. I needed to think, to get some air after seeing Don. I feel like I abandoned him when he needed me to be understanding and I was…I am feeling guilty about that, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and for him. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but I'm not going anywhere."

Larry watched as a small smile crossed Alan's face, a smile of relief, as the two men before him did a rare thing in the Eppes family; Alan reached out and pulled his son into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Time  
Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

By the time Dr. Stevens had returned to the waiting room to inform them that Don was being moved downstairs to the third floor ICU everyone was back in the waiting room. If you didn't know about the earlier confrontations it would seem as if no one had moved from their seats.

As everyone stood, Rabbi Bernstein approached Alan. "Mr. Eppes, I have some things back at the synagogue to attend to, but I will return tomorrow to see how Don is doing."

Alan reached, shaking the Rabbi's hand, "Thank you so much for being there for my son, perhaps under different circumstances we can talk one day."

Rabbi Bernstein returned the hand shake, "I would like that very much Mr. Eppes. Please let me know if there is anything I can do." With that the Rabbi left.

Once reaching the third floor waiting room, Charlie turned to Amita and Larry. "You guys should head home and get some rest."

Amita reached for Charlie, "What about you and Alan?"

Charlie looked at his father who was talking with Colby and David, with Robin standing next to him. "I'll try and get dad to go home in the morning for a few hours, we need to stay through the night…you know, just to make sure."

Amita and Larry nodded as Larry spoke. "Charles, I'm sure Don will be just fine, but we understand, we will return in the morning, if you or Alan should need anything don't hesitate to call, please."

"I won't Larry, thanks." With that Charlie and Amita kissed, then she and Larry left.

OXOXOXOXOX

"David, you and Colby should go and get some rest. Don't you guys have to be at the office in the morning?" Alan watched the two agents before him; he could tell they were beyond exhausted, an expression he had seen on Donnie's face numerous times.

It was Colby who answered, "We're actually on leave for a few days, the AD suggested we take some time until we knew for sure how Don was doing, but we probably should go by the office and finish the paperwork and get it to the Marshall's."

David looked up at Alan as Colby finished talking, Charlie approached the group. "Alan I'm sorry for what happened, I…"

Alan raised a hand to David stopping his comment. "David, I know and I told you I don't blame you. If you want we can talk tomorrow, but if I know anything about the way you guys work, I know you really need to get some rest, please."

David nodded, he then turned to Charlie, "Charlie I'm really sorry with the way things came out."

Charlie looked down, then back up at both David and Colby. "I'm the one who should apologize. I know you guys would do anything and everything possible to take care of my brother, I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." Charlie held his hand out toward David, who not only shook it in response; he pulled the professor into a half-hug.

"We'll be back in the morning, let us know if anything changes." David said as he stepped back. Then he and Colby left, leaving Charlie, Alan and Robin.

Alan lead Robin to one of the chairs, then sat next to her. "In all that has been going on I haven't really had a chance to ask, are you doing alright?"

Charlie took a seat across from his father and his brother's girlfriend as Robin tried to give a reassuring smile. "I guess so; at least we know Don's going to be okay, right?" To Alan it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that everything was all right.

Don's father pulled Robin toward him until the young woman laid her head onto his shoulder. "Yes, we have to believe he is going to be all right."

They had been informed that one of them could visit Don in about a half an hour. It was silent for a few minutes when Robin's voice spoke quietly. "I was there." Robin sat up and Alan looked over at her, Charlie sitting up a little straighter. "I was outside in one of the cars; we were taping the whole operation. Before…" Robin took a deep breath, "Before the operation started, Don told me he really thought he could talk Buck down. He didn't feel the kid really wanted to hurt him, he thought that Buck wanted Don to kill him, so he could be with Crystal. It was like in Buck's way of thinking if it was the same person who took them out, then his pain would stop and he could be with her again. Don was determined for that not to happen, a part of Don really believed that Buck didn't want to hurt him. It took me a minute or so to really figure out what was happening inside the building after we heard the gunshot inside. I didn't even make it into the building until the paramedics arrived." Robin found herself crying and again Alan pulled her to him. The Prosecutor didn't really know why she was telling Don's family this, maybe she wanted them to understand that what had happened had taken everyone by surprise, though they had planned for the worst, it wasn't what they were expecting, least of all Don. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She started to compose herself, thinking she should have just stayed quiet until David and Colby talked to Charlie and Alan.

Alan took her hand, "No, it's all right. I had just talked to Donnie the day before and he had commented he was scared that he would have to kill that boy. I really think he wanted to find a way out not only for Buck Winters, but for himself as well. This just turned out to have a tragic outcome all the way around, but we have to be grateful that Donnie survived this and go from there."

Robin nodded as a nurse came into the waiting room. "One of you may go back and visit with Agent Eppes now; you'll have about 20 minutes." The nurse waited patiently until it was decided who would go first. "Robin, you can go see Donnie first. We got to see him in recovery." Robin stood as did Alan.

"I can't go, you need to see him, he needs his family." Robin's protest fell on deaf ears as Alan insisted.

"You have been waiting all this time also, you go now." It was pulling at Alan not to spend every moment he could with his son, but this woman had become an important part of Donnie's life and Alan wanted to acknowledge that.

"Okay, but I'll only stay few minutes," Turning to the nurse Robin spoke, "If I'm just back there a few minutes can one of them come back for the remainder of the time?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, the time can be split up between you, but it will only be a total of 20 minutes each hour." Robin turned, giving Alan and Charlie a grateful smile as she followed the nurse back to see the man she cared deeply about, that she loved.

Whatever she thought she was prepared for, this was not it. As the nurse led Robin to the glass enclosed room that held Don, she wasn't ready to see the machinery that was connected to him. She actually felt herself jump at the sound of the ventilator engaging, artificially moving Don's chest. His pale features against his dark hair, the shadow of stubble from about three days growth, giving him an almost ghost like look. She had never seen the man before her so still, even in his sleep, when he did sleep, he was restless. The blanket covering him came about mid-chest, the bandaged left side clearly visible. She quietly walked up to the side of the bed and gently placed her hand on top of his head, allowing his hair to slip between her fingers as she studied his face. Aside from the hose that was taped in place helping him breathe, helping his injured lung to heal, he was still the handsomest man she knew. She had come to read his expressions over the last year or so and the one burned into her memory was the one just before he walked into the synagogue. For one of the first times that Robin could ever recall, Don had looked scared. All that he had done and been through since she had known him, even before they had started dating, she had never seen Don Eppes look scared until that moment. Then it was gone and the trained FBI agent had taken over as he led his team inside the building to set up and wait.

Moving her hand through his hair again, Robin spoke softly. "I just want you to know I'm here with your dad and Charlie and we are waiting for you to get better. You better not keep me waiting to long." She leaned down and kissed the top of Don's head, "I love you Don, don't you dare leave me." she whispered. Robin kissed his head again and quickly left before her resolve broke. She didn't want to cry when she was with him incase he could hear her, she didn't want him to worry, so with a deep breath as the tears starting to fall, she headed back toward the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

Time  
Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Alan had finished out the final ten minutes in the first twenty they were allowed with Don. The next allotted time was split between Charlie and Alan, and so the rest of the overnight and early morning went. Robin had visited with Don one other occasion, then from the mental and emotional exhaustion she fell asleep on the small couch in the waiting area. Alan was unable to sleep as was Charlie, so they each continued to take turns. The morning light started to filter through the waiting room windows as Larry and Amita returned around seven.

Bringing him a cup of coffee they had stopped and gotten them Amita approached Charlie. "How's Don doing?" She hugged Charlie as he stood. Larry had taken one of the other cups to Alan, as Robin was slowly sitting up.

"He's doing the same, which they say is good." Charlie rubbed his eyes, "It's so hard to see him like that." Again Amita hugged him.

"You and Alan should get some rest, even if it's just a couple of hours. Let me take you guy's home and I'll see if Robin wants me to take her by her place. Larry said he would stay here until you came back." Charlie saw the wisdom in what Amita was saying, but convincing his father could be another matter.

Charlie moved toward Alan, who was speaking with Larry, "I'll see if I can get dad to go, you talk to Robin." Amita nodded as she went to sit by Don's girlfriend. As Charlie stepped next to his father he heard the same argument from Larry that Amita had just used on him, then Charlie spoke. "Amita's going to see if she can get Robin to go home for a while, and as much as I hate to leave, you should get some rest too dad."

Larry saw Alan about to protest, "Alan, I'll stay here until you return. When I visit with Don I will tell him you will be back soon, but you know as well as I do that he would want you to take care of yourself. Just for a couple hours, I'll call you if anything changes."

Alan looked at Charlie, knowing he looked as exhausted as his youngest son did. The elder Eppes nodded in agreement. "Just a couple hours, I want to be back when the doctors do their rounds." Charlie and Larry exchanged subtle grins, as Amita approached them with Robin next to her.

"Robin has agreed to go home for a few hours; I hope you two are willing to do the same?" Amita said.

Larry smiled at her, "Yes, Alan and Charles have seen the wisdom of our argument and have agreed to a couple hours, of which I will remain here and visit with Don in their absence." With that the remaining Eppes men and Robin allowed Amita to take them home, Larry took a seat to await the twenty minute time window when he would be allowed to visit with Don.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time Charlie and Alan returned to the hospital only two hours had passed, neither was able to stay away any longer, at least not until Don was off the ventilator, something that was still at least a day away. Being back by nine, they arrived shortly after the doctor had made his rounds. The new doctor in charge of Don's care in the ICU was Dr. Henderson, coming into the waiting room containing not only the Eppes men, but Larry, the doctor walked right toward Alan. "Mr. Eppes?" Alan stood, extending his hand, "I'm Dr. Henderson and I will be looking after Don while he is in the ICU."

"Please, call me Alan; this is Charlie, Don's brother and Larry Fleinhardt, a close family friend. How is Donnie this morning?" Alan wanted to get to the point, he would be going to see Don right after the doctor talked to them and he wanted to make sure everything was going as expected.

"Please, let's have a seat." The doctor motioned for them to sit. "Don is doing as well as we expected, his blood pressure has stabilized with the additional units of blood given to him after surgery, the wound seems to be healing nicely, we will keep a drain tube in until later today. The fact that he is a healthy, fit man is helping in his healing, we are monitoring him closely to make sure pneumonia doesn't set up in his lungs, but as of this morning everything still sounds good. The ventilator will stay on throughout the rest of today, maybe by this evening, if everything continues to go well, we will consider readjusting it to where it will only activate if his oxygen levels drop below a certain point, slowly allowing the damaged lung to start working on it's own again."

"When will my son wake up?" Alan listened to all the positive words the doctor was saying, but he would not be satisfied until Donnie's eyes opened and Alan could see for himself his son was getting better.

The doctor understood the concern, it was hard on families to see their loved ones unconscious and it always took that person finally being awake, before families really believed that they would recover. "We will see how he does when we adjust the vent, if he is able to take on most of the lung function on his own, by tomorrow morning we can consider cutting back on the medication that we are using to keep him sedated. I know its difficult seeing your son like this, but please be reassured that everything is looking very good and we are doing our best to take care of him."

After a moment of silence the doctor stood, Alan following suit. "Thank you for everything doctor."

The doctor accepted the hand offered. "If you need anything or have any other questions, please have the nurses page me." with that the doctor left as a nurse came out to allow Alan to see his son for the allotted time this hour.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Just as Alan disappeared through the ICU doors, David and Colby stepped from the elevators, Charlie and Larry stood to greet the agents, "How's Don this morning?" Colby asked, shaking Charlie's hand.

The four sat down, "The doctor just left and said he was doing as well as they expected. He did say they were going to consider readjusting the ventilator to activate only when he needed it, if everything continues the way it has been going. Dad just went back to visit with him."

David looked at Charlie, "Did you guys get a chance to go home and get some rest?" David had noticed that Charlie's cloths were different, but the young professor looked just as exhausted as he had last night.

Charlie smiled slightly at the sound of concern, "Amita took us home for a couple hours, we couldn't stay away to long, she also took Robin home."

Considering what had happened the night before a comfortable silence settled over the group as they waited for Alan to return and exactly fifteen minutes after Colby and David arrived, Alan came back into the waiting room. "David, Colby, it's nice to see you both, but you didn't have to come back up here this early."

David spoke, "We wanted to check on you guys and on Don. Charlie says everything is looking good?"

Alan sat down heavily, "That's what they say, but I'll feel better when that tube is gone and he is awake." the two agents nodded in understanding.

A few silent moments passed before David finally spoke. "Alan?" the younger man waited until Alan looked at him to continue. "Would it be possible for you and I talk for few minutes?" David had given what he wanted to say much thought over the night. It wasn't like he could really sleep after what had happened and no matter how many times Colby told him, or that he replayed the whole event over in his mind, David felt he should have done more to protect Don. He wasn't sure if he was looking for absolution from Alan or himself, but he felt he owed Don's father an explanation of what happened and he figured now was as good a time as any. Without any comment Alan nodded and stood, David then followed the older man to the elevators.


	10. Chapter 10

Time  
Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Colby stayed in the ICU waiting room with Larry and Charlie as David and Alan left. Colby knew his partner was going to tell Alan what happened the night before, David was still carrying the guilt that he should have been able to do more around with him. Colby didn't know if talking to Alan would help his friend, but he knew it was something that David needed to do to take the next step in trying to forgive himself.

Charlie watched as his father left with David, once the lift doors closed Charlie looked at Colby. "So are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Larry looked at Charlie, a little surprised at the abrupt question he had just asked.

Colby, however, looked like he had been expecting it as the agent took a deep breath, then quietly started to speak. "Charlie, the first thing you have to understand is none of this went down like we thought it would."

"Obviously…" Charlie didn't mean to sound angry, but again part of him was angry at the whole situation, not so much at the players involved, aside from Buck Winters.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

David followed Alan through the corridors of the hospital until they found the cafeteria, each getting themselves a cup of coffee; they then took a table in the corner of the dining room, near a wall of windows that overlooked another green space outside the hospital. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before Alan spoke. "You know I can't help but think of the boy's mother at this moment." David glanced at Alan, not really sure where this was going, only knowing that for any of the Eppes men to talk of their much loved wife and mother was a very rare occurrence. "This was the very hospital that she came for her final treatments, before they told us there wasn't anything else they could do, and the thing is Donnie is the only one who would make the connection. He tried to come with us every time, it's so surreal for me now, being here, only this time it's Donnie that I'm waiting on." Alan looked out into the small floral garden outside the window, his voice sounding distant. "I always feared this day would come, but you're never really prepared for it to happen."

David took a deep breath, 'Alan…"

Alan interrupted David, "I was wrong to put the burden on you, I know, even if I had never said anything that you and Colby would do everything in your power to watch out for Donnie. It was unfair for me to make you think it was your responsibility to keep him safe. I know this case distracted him, honestly I have never seen him act the way he did during this. I was scared for him, and when he admitted he was scared I just didn't know what else to do."

David was a little surprised, "Don said he was scared?" David didn't think any less of his boss, but to know something scared him gave David a different glimpse at the man. He had only seen a fearful expression on Don twice and both times had involved Charlie nearly getting hurt; the first was during a sniper case shortly after David had joined Don's team. Then, just last year during the Bonnie Parks kidnapping investigation when someone had run Charlie off the rode and took a shot at him.

Alan smiled slightly at the surprised look on the younger agent's face, "He said it was that he was afraid that he would have to kill that boy, but I believe it was a lot more than that. He likes to think he can hide things from me, but I've always been able to read my sons, both of them. I believe that he was really afraid something would happen to him. Seeing that in my son's face scared me and that is why I came to you, but I wasn't being fair to you."

David took a drink of his coffee, some things had started to make sense now; Don's distractedness during the case, his self-imposed seclusion from the rest of the team, his keeping the phone conversations with Buck to himself. It was making some sort of sense now. In Don's way of thinking he was distancing himself from those around him, trying to protect them, not realizing that he was just making everyone worry that much more.

The FBI agent sat quietly for a few minutes, as he and Alan each took small drinks of their coffee. David played over in his head what Alan had just told him, and what he, himself, had observed over the last several days. He wanted to be totally honest with Alan; he felt he owed the man that, so he took a deep breath and began. "He had all of us worried over that last several days." Alan looked at the young man who was studying the cup in his hands. "Even Nikki picked up on it and she's only been with us a few months. Robin had even commented to us how distant Don seemed. We took it as just bad memories being brought back from when Megan was taken, but then we found out that he had been having phone conversations with Buck." David glanced up to see surprise on Alan's face. "Yeah, that was our reaction as well. I even called him on it as we were getting ready for the meet. Alan, talking to him in that locker room, it scared me. I honestly didn't know what we were going to be walking into, I just knew; the whole team knew that no matter what happened we were going to do our best to make sure everyone walked away and I'm sorry that I didn't do that. Even after everything, I allowed Don to call the shots on this, once we were at the synagogue and Buck arrived we waited, Don had made it clear that no one was to move until he said…believe me that was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Alan watched the young man before him and even now could see the conflict within him, at what must have gone on inside that building as David continued, "Over the years I have heard Don talk many suspects down, but what he said to Buck, the way he tried to get through to him, I'll have to say it was more than any of the rest of us were willing to do. The sincerity in Don's voice, he wanted so much for Buck to understand that he understood what the kid was going through better than Buck did. That he knew what it was like to live with the regret of one decision and for a few moments we all thought Don had gotten through to Buck. Even as other agents were slowly moving in to take Buck into custody Don looked at me and he looked relieved, like some weight had been lifted off of him, that he had somehow gotten this kid out of this situation alive, then…"

David paused, he could feel his own emotions from what happened starting to take over, he took a deep breath and finished off his now lukewarm coffee, afraid to look at Alan for fear of seeing disappointment in the older man's eyes. He knew he needed to get this out, to finish what he needed to say. Yes, he may be telling Alan more than he would be allowed to, but the man's son had been shot and David felt Alan deserved the whole story. "I honestly don't even remember pulling the trigger…" David finally looked at Alan; tears were welling in the father's eyes. "I just remember seeing Buck fall, then looking back at Don who seemed like he hadn't moved. The only thing that made me think anything was wrong was his expression, it had gone from relieved to confused, then he went pale. I was beside him before I even realized I had moved, only then did we know that he had been hit. Colby told me later that no one seemed to realize that Buck managed to get a shot off, apparently when I fired and Buck fired it was exactly at the same moment and with the echo in the building…I don't even think Don realized he was hit until his knees gave out." David reached over and placed his hand on Alan's arm, "Alan, I am so sorry for what happened, I have tried playing it over in my head, to see if there was anything else I could have done…"

Alan placed his hand overtop the one on his arm, "You did everything Donnie would let you do. He wanted so much to not only help that troubled young man, but to also help himself get past what he had felt he had done. He told me back during the time Megan was taken, that he felt he was crossing lines and worried when his clear thinking would return. I told him that because he was questioning himself that his clear thinking would soon return. He was so emotionally charged then, and I think this brought back questions he thought he had already answered. But one thing I have learned over the years is that no matter what happens, no matter what dark places my son may slip into, and I have noticed a few since that first case with Crystal Hoyle, it's not just Charlie and me who keep Donnie grounded, because he tries to hide things from us, but its you, and Colby and Liz and Megan when she was here, that keep him from slipping to far away from us. As long as you guys are there to back him up I know he will be okay. That's what helps me get through the night, that's what helps me get through when I see a case really wearing on him, it's that I know no matter how tough things seem to get you all will watch out for him, you won't let him slip away from us and for that I am eternally grateful." Alan squeezed David's arm slightly until the younger man looked up at him, "And I want you, especially, to understand that what happened wasn't your fault, it wasn't any ones other than the disturbed young mans who pulled the trigger, but I believe you are the reason he made it. You never gave up trying to get him to see that he was cared about, no matter what he was doing or thinking and I believe that is one of the biggest reasons I still have my son…so thank you David, thank you for saving my son's life."

David didn't know what to say as he watched the gratitude cross Alan's face and though the agent knew what had happened would be played over in his own mind for years to come, to have Alan's forgiveness, for which he didn't feel he deserved, was his first step in learning to live with what had happened, and for all of them, it was a first step toward healing.

A/N: Well?


	11. Special Message

A delay in my updates:

This is just a little note to my readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated this last week, my daughter has been having some issues with one of her eyes. I know she will more than likely need surgery for the problem, so we have been having doctor's appointments and just trying to get medicine in it, which doesn't seem to be helping, so as you can see I've had a few things on my mind lately.

I'm trying to work on my next chapter, but it's slow coming, please be patient with me and keep your fingers crossed and hope that this will all be taken care of soon. It's really starting to stress both her and myself out and in the last week she's been teased at school, so that's really bothering us. However her teachers have been wonderful and very understanding with us. So as I asked keep your fingers crossed, maybe say a prayer for us and I hope to have something for you all soon!

Thanks

Montez


	12. Chapter 12

Time  
Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their patience, support and prayers, during my little hiatus. My daughter's eye surgery was a success and she is on the mend with no foreseeable vision problems and only the possibility of minimal scarring on her lower eye lid. It's been a rough couple of weeks, but we are on our road to recovery and hopefully I'm on the road to completing my story. Again, thanks for all the thoughts and prayers, you guys are great!--Montez

By the time Alan and David had returned to the waiting room, an hour had passed and it was time for the next visit with Don. Alan turned to David, "David, why don't you go and visit with Donnie for a few minutes?" Alan knew it would take David time to get past the guilt that must be something they taught at the academy for all agents to carry for uncontrollable circumstances, but he hoped maybe if David actually saw that Donnie was alive and recovering it would help.

"Alan, I can't, you guys should visit with him…" David was cut off by the older man.

"I insist, you don't have to stay the whole time, just long enough for him to know you're there and to know you guys are okay, knowing Donnie he's probably worried about you as much as we are worried about him." David couldn't help but smile slightly; thinking to himself that it was probably exactly what was going on in Don's mind.

"Just for a minute, but you have to promise me that after you or Charlie finish out the time that you two will go home and get some rest, Colby and I can stay a while and take turns sitting with him." David wasn't sure if he could really make himself visit Don every hour, but if he could get his boss's father and brother to take care of themselves then David would do what was necessary and he knew Colby would back him up.

David and Colby watched as Alan and Charlie exchanged looks, both clearly exhausted. "We will go for a few hours, the doctor said they may be able to readjust Donnie's ventilator later today and I want to be back before they do that." Alan noticed the look of relief from both agents. Alan then walked David toward the ICU door, pressing the buzzer that would admit the younger man into the unit. As the doors closed behind David, Alan returned to his seat near Charlie, Larry and Colby.

The nurse's station was just inside the door, realizing that Alan forgot to tell him which room Don was in David quietly asked the nurse who directed him to 412. The closer David got to the room the more his mind played over the images of the previous night; the initial look of relief from Don when he thought everything was over, then the look of confusion as the echo of the simultaneous gunshots rang throughout the synagogue. The older agents attempt to convey things were okay when clearly they weren't, then watching as his boss, his friend stopped breathing. The last image he could recall of Don was the older man being wheeled past Robin, her anguished cry as the EMT continued forcing air into Don's lungs still rang in David's ears. Even if Alan was willing to forgive David for not protecting Don, David had a long way to go before he forgave himself, with that he silently entered room 412.

The ventilator activated just as the door closed behind David, causing the agent to jump slightly. Slowly stepping toward the bed, the younger agent took in the still appearance of Don; it was unnerving to see him so still. Though Don would be hard pressed to admit it, David had noticed over the years that, much like Charlie only less obvious, Don was hardly every completely still. Whether it is checking his watch, running his hand through his hair or over his face, Don tended to always be in motion even if he didn't know it. Don looked pale lying against the white hospital sheets, bandages across his chest, with a slightly darker spot showing through on the left side of his chest. David had seen Don sleeping several times at his desk when they had a particularly hard case and occasionally he had seen him passed out on the couch at Charlie's house, but aside from the obvious, this was most definitely an unnatural sleep.

Before David even realized what he was doing he had moved his hand, laying it on Don's forearm, ever mindful of the IV's. Closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly he whispered, "God, Don." David's mind flashed back to finding Colby virtually dead on that freighter, David's anger at the time at not really knowing who Colby was seemed to buffer his feelings toward his partner and it wasn't until weeks later he realized how close they had come to losing the spy who wasn't a spy. But this seemed different, this was different. David had always know who Don was; Don was the guy who gave him a chance even though David had initially been assigned to Don's team to report back to the Assistant Director on the way the seasoned agent did his job. Don was the guy who, on one of David's first field assignments, had saved David's life when the serial rapist they were looking for put knife to his throat, using him as a shield until the junior agent took advantage of a distraction, shoving the knife away, giving Don just enough of a shot that he was able to take the man out and save David's life.

Clearing the emotion that he was surprised he had, from his throat, David spoke again. "Your dad sent me back to see you; he thought you might be worried about the rest of us. We're all okay, just worried about you." Letting out a deep breath he continued, "I know you were worried about this case, but until I talked with your dad I never realized you were scared because of it. I wish you would have told me instead of letting us all wonder what was going on in your head. I still say that move with keeping the phone calls to yourself wasn't the best choice, but I think I understand a little now after hearing what you had to say to Buck, but I just wish you would have told me what was going on, I know how you are when things bother you, but this was different. Your safety was our first concern as soon as we found out it was Buck who escaped and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, letting you make the calls on what went down, but for that second you thought, we all thought, you had gotten through to him. You need to get through this, get better…so I can lay into you about just how lousy of a plan this all was." David felt a chuckle rise when he thought of himself jumping Don's case instead of the other way around.

However, the younger agent knew that as long as he was a part of Don's team he would never let him follow through on an operation like this one again. David had felt in his soul something was going to go wrong, but he still allowed Don to call the shots, because he was the boss. David made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let it happen again, especially if he felt Don was putting himself in danger. "I'm gonna let your dad or Charlie come back for some time, but Colby and I will be around for a few hours, so they can go rest. They're really worried, so you work on getting better." David gently squeezed Don's arm, turned and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Time  
Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Little things seem to be sneaking up on me, stealing my through process along the way. Took me a few days to visualize this chapter, and then try to find the words to play it out. May only have a chapter or two left in this story, but have an idea for a sequel. Thanks for your support and patients, you all are wonderful. Okay on with chapter 12.

Once Charlie finished out the twenty minute block for the hour, he, along with Alan and Larry left Colby and David to keep watch over Don while they went home for a little more rest. Alan had found out that the doctor would be back around at about four or five that afternoon to make a determination on adjusting Don's ventilator and he wanted to be there. As the day wore on Nikki and Liz came by for while to check on their boss, as did Rabbi Bernstein, Robin showed up about noon and took the next two hour visitation time while Colby and David went to get something to eat.

By four-thirty Alan and Charlie had returned, Amita with them. It was in between visitation time and Alan noticed that Robin was talking with the Rabbi, as Colby and David stood to greet them. Alan spoke as they neared. "How is he doing?"

David glanced at Colby then back to Alan. "About the same, the nurse told Robin that the doctor would be making his rounds about four, but we haven't heard anything yet." As if by mentioning the doctor, David was able to summon him, Dr. Henderson entered the waiting room.

Dr. Henderson approached Alan as the others stayed close. "Mr. Eppes…"

Alan extended his hand to the doctor, "Dr. Henderson, how is Donnie doing?"

"Everything looks very good. As I mentioned this morning I'm going to go ahead and call in the Respiratory Specialist and have Don's ventilator adjusted to only activate if his oxygen levels drop below a normal level. His lungs sound clear and the air is moving well within the injured lung." the doctor smiled at the relief that came over Alan and Charlie's faces. Robin had worked her way to Alan's side and hugged the older man at the encouraging news.

Alan spoke again, "When do you think Donnie will wake up?"

The doctor knew that no matter how good the news was, it would take the sight of their loved one awake to allow the family to believe he would make a complete recovery. "We will start decreasing the sedative in the morning, but it may take another twenty-four hours before he starts to come out of it completely. I will let you know when we have adjusted the ventilator, we may have to cut into the next hour's visitation, but you should be allowed back in by seven."

Again shaking the man's hand Alan smiled, "Thank you for everything." With that the doctor disappeared through the ICU doors as everyone started talking about the new positive development.

Robin spoke to Alan, "Alan, why don't you let me take you and Charlie out for some dinner since we won't be allowed back until seven?" Robin saw the hint of a protest from the elder Eppes. "Please, I insist." Alan finally nodded in agreement.

David and Colby stepped up. "Alan, Charlie we are going to be heading out, call us if you need anything. We will be back in the morning so you guys can go home and get some rest before Don wakes up." Alan and Charlie shook David and Colby's hand as the core members of Don's team headed toward the elevators.

Rabbi Bernstein then approached the Eppes family, "I'm very glad to hear that Don is recovering so well."

Alan shook the Rabbi's hand, "Thank you Rabbi, I'm sure it would mean a lot to Donnie that you have taken the time to visit with us and inquire on his recovery. Again, maybe under different circumstances we can talk one day."

"I would like that very much, please if you don't mind, let me know when Don wakes, I would like to visit with him." the Rabbi requested.

"Of course and again thank you." Alan watched as Rabbi Bernstein left. A short time later, Charlie, Amita, Alan and Robin headed toward a small diner down the street from the hospital for dinner.

Once the four of them returned to the hospital it was nearing seven. Shortly afterward a nurse came out and led Alan back; the first thing he noticed was the quiet. For the first time in nearly two days Alan listened intently to the quiet breaths his eldest son was now able to breathe on his own. Alan had feared from the moment that David had appeared on his doorstep that he wouldn't hear that sound again.

Even though his son's were grown, Alan found himself, on occasion, still watching his children sleep. With Donnie it was usually after a really hard case and he son would crash at the house, to exhausted to make the drive to his own apartment. Charlie, well Charlie was another matter, sometimes Alan would find his youngest in the garage on the old beat-up couch that had found its way out there. He would stand in the doorway and watch the rise and fall of his son's chest. Sometimes Charlie would mumble equations in his sleep and it would take all of Alan's resolve to not chuckle out loud at the muffled sound.

However, watching Donnie now the elder Eppes was thankful to again hear the gentle breaths, because thinking about what could have happened still put knots in his stomach and caused his own breath to hitch. Alan jumped slightly when the ventilator activated, but the nurse had told him that it could happen and that the longer it went between activation the better Don was doing. So during this twenty minute visitation the machine only activated twice as apposed to every single breath. With the clinch in his own chest easing somewhat, Alan kissed his son's forehead and left the room.

So the evening and overnight went. Robin visited the next hour, then with Amita headed home for the evening, vowing to return the next morning. Charlie and Alan again took turns throughout the night visiting. By seven the next morning Colby and David had returned, coffee in hand. The doctor had made an early round and let Alan and Charlie know that Don's sedation was being cut back, but again reminding them it could be another day before Don awoke. With assurances to call if anything changed, the Eppes men left Colby and David to keep watch. Robin arrived around nine and throughout the morning the three would take turns sitting with Don.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_A thick fog, that is what it reminded him of, one of those fogs that rolls in unexpectedly up in the mountains that was known to cause those massive pile-ups, but for some reason this fog seemed to interfere with his breathing. He felt he was breathing through a straw, air was coming in but not the deep, lung-clearing breaths that helped you clear your head when you were tired, and God was he tired. He tried to open his eyes, but it was just too difficult. He wanted to surrender, back to the darkness that was there before this grey fog that now surrounded him. Suddenly a choking sensation pulled him to consciousness so fast he couldn't even begin to think of what was happening, Don was only aware that now he was having trouble breathing and he felt himself arch as he fought to drag in another breath only to have his lungs filled against his attempt. A voice started to filter through, he knew that voice. It was a voice he knew he could trust, a calming voice that was accompanying a pressure on his arms. Struggling, he tried to focus on that voice and found himself calming._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Colby and Robin had decided to head down to the cafeteria as David took the one o'clock visitation. He had been in the room for five minutes when he noticed Don move his hand slightly. The nurse had informed him that the ventilator hadn't activated in several hours, as he, Colby and Robin had guessed, since it hadn't activated throughout the morning during their other visits. The nurse mentioned it was a good sign and that the doctor would probably make a determination during his late afternoon rounds regarding whether the machine could finally be removed.

Upon seeing the movement David leaned forward, gently laying his hand on Don's forearm. "Don? Can you hear me?" David knew they had been told that it could be tomorrow before Don woke up, but he also knew his boss was stubborn and if it was possible he would make his way back as soon as he could. Again hand movements were seen as David glanced at his friends face, noticing movement behind his closed eyelids as well. David jumped slightly as the ventilator activated, then the younger agent watched as Don's hands seemed to jerk up, reaching for his face. Quickly hitting the call button, David grabbed both of Don's arms firmly, but gently, trying to hold them down as he spoke, "Hey easy now…Don, you need to calm down…"

David looked up as the nurse entered the cubicle, shouting to the other nurse to page Dr. Henderson. She spoke looking at David, as he continued to hold Don's arms, "Keep talking to him, and see if you can't get him to calm down, if he pulls that out he could damage his throat." She nodded to the vent tube and David understood what she meant.

"Don…man its David, I need you to calm down for me. Listen to my voice, I know you're confused right now, but you need to listen and calm down so we can help you." David felt Don relax some as he continued to talk. "You're doing really good Don, just calm down and everything will be okay, you're doing just fine." David watched as the older man's eyes started to blink, finally after several attempts the dark brown eyes that David had watched close a couple nights ago opened; blankly staring at the ceiling at first, then darting around, looking for something to focus on. "Don…look at me, can you look at me?" David watched as Don's eyes desperately searched out the voice that was talking to him, "That's right, I'm right here, look at me Don…" Once their eyes met David saw recognition in them. "I'm right here man, I need you to relax. You've got a tube helping you breathe, just relax and breathe and it will ease up." David watched as Don's eyes never left his, as if he was drawing strength from the younger man. "Don, breathe with me; in, out, in, out…that's it good, see that's all you, just give us minute." David watched as tears fell from the corner of Don's eyes. The younger agent could see the confusion in his friend's eyes, but he also saw the undying trust that Don was putting in David to get him through this and with that Don calmed, his breathing falling in line with David's as the steady rhythm kept the machine from activating again.

With his entire focus on Don, David never saw Dr. Henderson enter the room until the man started to talk to Don, explaining that they were going to remove the tube that was down his throat. David heard the doctor ask him to step out into the hall, but as David went to release his hold on Don, another nurse waiting to step into place, Don grabbed a hold of David's hand with a vice-like grip, his eye's nearly pleading with David. "Okay Don, I'm not going anywhere." David looked at Dr. Henderson, "I'm staying." the doctor nodded as the younger man saw relief pass across Don's face. As they listened to the doctor give Don instructions and as Don followed those directions, attempting to cough as the doctor removed the tube, his grip on David never wavered.


	14. Chapter 14

Time  
Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was about 1:45 when Colby and Robin returned to the ICU waiting room. They expected to see David sitting there waiting for the sandwich and coffee Colby was bringing back for him, so they were surprised when he wasn't in the room. "Maybe he went to the restroom." Colby commented as he sat David's lunch down, knowing his friend and partner wouldn't leave the hospital. Just as Colby and Robin took their seats, David stepped through the ICU doors, looking somewhat shaken. Colby was next to him in an instant, "David man, what's wrong? Is Don okay?" Colby glanced at Robin who was looking panicked at David's appearance.

Holding his hand up, gesturing to give him a minute, David made his way to a chair and sat before he spoke. "Don's okay…he…he woke up."

Colby looked at David, clearly not expecting that reply, but then Robin spoke. "He woke up? They said it wouldn't be until tomorrow. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Running his hand over his face David blew out a deep breath, "He was disoriented, he started to reach for the ventilator tube, but I caught his arms before he reached it, he struggled some which activated the machine, which of course made him fight it more." David shook his head giving a nervous chuckle. "The nurse paged Dr. Henderson and told me to keep talking to Don. He finally opened his eyes and once he focused on me he started to calm down, then Dr. Henderson was able to go ahead and remove the tube. Just before I came out Don finally fell back to sleep, they want us to give him a couple of hours without any visitors so they can monitor him, making sure his breathing has stabilized. I told Dr. Henderson I would call Alan and Charlie. He did say that once the next couple hours pass and if everything looks good, they may move Don to a regular room."

Colby had taken a seat next to Robin, across from David, as the older man talked, "That's great news, then they won't be so restrictive on his visitors, I'm sure Alan and Charlie will be happy to hear that."

Robin had remained silent as David spoke; when he glanced up he noticed tears in her eyes. "Robin?" Colby glanced at the prosecutor as David reached for her hand, "Robin?"

She spoke quietly, "I'm sorry…I just…I've been…" Her resolve broke and tears fell more freely. The agents weren't exactly sure how to comfort their boss's girlfriend, so David just kept a hold of her hand as Colby laid a supportive hand on her back, she gave them a slight smile appreciating the gesture. After several minutes she composed herself enough to speak. "I'm sorry. I've just been so worried, after watching him being wheeled out of the synagogue, someone else breathing for him…I was just so scared that I'd loose him, but to know he's been awake now and is free of that ventilator. I guess everything has just finally caught up with me."

David spoke, "Don't be sorry, we've all been worried, but it's good that he has you. I don't think I had a chance to tell you, honestly I didn't think about it until now, but right afterward…" David paused a second, knowing Robin understood he was meaning just after the shooting, he continued. "As the medics arrived and he heard you call out to him, he told me to tell you that everything was okay and not to worry. He was worried about you."

Robin wiped her eyes with the tissue Colby had given her, she looked at David and smile again, "That's just like him, worrying about others when he should be worrying about himself." They all shared a quiet laugh, each knowing how true that statement was when it came to Don; he indeed put others above himself, even when he shouldn't. "Thank you David, for being there for him and thank you both for being here for all of us."

This time it was Colby who spoke, shrugging his shoulders, "Where else would we be?" The younger agent looked at David, "Don't you think you should be calling Alan and Charlie?" Colby knew the Eppes men would no doubt break speed laws to get back to the hospital now that Don was awake.

Robin and Colby watched as David walked to the phone on the small table in the corner, since cell phones were frowned upon in the hospital. It was a couple of seconds before the call connected and David smiled as he spoke into the receiver, "Alan, Don woke up."

With it being no surprise to the three who were at the hospital, Alan, Charlie and Amita arrived within forty-five minutes of David's call. Alan was nearly out of breath as he exited the elevator, rushing toward David, "Is Donnie doing all right? Has the doctor been out yet?" Under different circumstances the way Alan was acting, almost frantic, would have been amusing, but right now the older man was concerned about his eldest.

David held his hand up, "The doctor said he would come out and talk to you as soon as you guys got here," turning toward Colby, "Colby could you let the nurse know Charlie and Alan are here now?" Colby was already heading toward the ICU doors as David turned back to the Eppes. "He was disoriented and he fought the vent until the doctor removed it, when I left him about an hour ago he had just fallen back to sleep. Dr. Henderson said they would wait him closely for the next couple hours, then maybe move him to a regular room. That's all I know…"

Just then Dr. Henderson came through the doors. "Mr. Eppes, first I want to tell you that Don is doing well. His oxygen levels are very good, the breath sounds in the left lung sound nearly normal, still a little weak, but not enough to interfere with his breathing. He did come out of the sedative quicker than we expected…" The doctor glanced at David then back to Alan and Charlie. "It was a good thing that Agent Sinclair was with him when Don decided to wake up, he was able to keep your son from pulling the ventilator tube out and he was able to help calm Don while we extracted the tube." The doctor noticed as Alan smiled at David as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Alan spoke again, "So Donnie's going to be okay? Will he be moved soon? When can I see my son again?"

Dr. Henderson smiled again, "You can see him for a few minutes once we are finished, he is being prepped to be moved downstairs to a regular room. As long as his oxygen levels stay strong and he doesn't show any signs of infection, which so far he hasn't, with some rest I can see Don making a full recover from this. It is also possible that he could be released within the next three or four days." The doctor noticed relief in the eyes of the six people before him, "Now, Mr. Eppes if you would follow me. The rest of you can go on down to the third floor, the nurses down there should be able to tell you which room Don will be brought to, within the next thirty minutes or so we should be bringing him down." Dr. Henderson turned toward the doors, pausing to wait for Alan.

Alan hugged Charlie and Robin as they were now finally seeing a light at the end of the dark tunnel they had been traversing the last two days, Donnie really was getting better. Alan then turned to David, holding out his hand, "Again I thank you David for being there for my son, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Donnie with me now…so…" Alan's voice broke a little as he pulled the younger agent into a hug, "Thank you" Alan whispered, then pulled back, wiping a tear that had slipped out of his eye, he then followed the doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

Time  
Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I'm sorry…"

Don turned toward the female voice behind him. The last thing he remembered was being in the Temple confronting Buck Winters, but now he found himself standing in the middle of a deserted desert highway, he took a step backward as he turned, coming face to face with Crystal Hoyle.

"I should have never come back to California…" Crystal looked down the long ribbon of blacktop, then glanced at Don. "Agent Reeves tried to talk to me, but I thought I had it all figured out until…"

Don finally found his voice, "Until what?"

Crystal looked at the Agent, "Until I saw my daughter. When I say her I realized I had not only messed up my life, but Buck's too. It was better that your agents picked him up when they did, I'd only gotten him killed." Crystal looked back down the road, "Did Agent Reeves tell you how beautiful my daughter was?"

"Yes, she did." Don answered.

"That's when I realized everyone would be better off without me around, I would have just screwed up my daughter's life…like I did mine, like I did Buck's." Again Crystal turned toward Don, taking a step toward him, this time Don held his ground. "I'm sorry you're the one who had to stop me, it was because I was too much of a coward to stop myself. I would have only hurt someone else, you did the right thing."

"Taking another person's life is never easy; there could have been another way if only…" Don was stopped mid-sentence.

"I didn't give you a choice, I was ready to take out anyone and everyone at that road block, I told Agent Reeves to get out of the way, but she didn't. You did what you had to do to protect your people, I left you no choice, I knew it would happen and I forgave you before you did it, now it's time you forgive yourself. I made my decision, just like Buck did; I'm just sorry I led such a sweet boy down that path." Crystal started to walk away, down the hot, dusty road.

Don thought a second then shouted, "What do you mean 'like Buck did?'"

Crystal never looked back, but her voice echoed against the rocks, "It's not your fault Agent Eppes, we all make our own choices, sometimes we drag others into the consequences, but you did the best you could, now go home Agent."

Don, still not understanding what had just happened, watched the figure of Crystal Hoyle disappear as a grey fog enveloped the road, a distant voice caused him to turn again, but this time he only saw darkness, his confused mind wondered, _"God what's happening to me?"_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Charlie, Amita, Robin, Colby and David waited in Don's new room for about 45 minutes before the Agent was finally brought down from the ICU, Alan right behind him. It had been a couple of hours since Don had woken up, sooner than expected and the Doctor had removed the ventilator. All his vitals were looking good and Dr. Henderson was still trying to convince Alan that Don would indeed wake up again soon, though he would be groggy and disoriented. The Doctor told Alan to occasionally talk to Don when it looked as if the younger man was on the verge of waking, other than that everything was looking much better then anyone could have hoped.

So now, five hours later, Colby and David had headed out for the evening, Robin, choosing to stay, as did Amita, waited with the Eppes men for Don to wake again. There had been a few times in the last couple hours when Don would move slightly or mumble in his sleep, but he would never come fully awake. Amita had talked Alan and Charlie into going to the cafeteria for some dinner. Robin was the only one in the room with Don as he again started to move and mumble in his sleep.

Robin stood next to the bed, taking Don's hand, "Don?" she whispered.

"Yes, she did." Don mumbled.

Robin placed her hand on his head, not understanding what he was saying, "Don…can you here me? Can you wake up for me?"

"… another person's life… never easy… another way…" This was the clearest that he had talked in his sleep and as Robin looked closely she could see his eye's moving rapidly.

She again rubbed her hand through his hair, "What are you seeing?" she whispered as she felt him tense slightly. She felt his breathing increase as well, "Don… come on and wake up for me, you're starting to worry me…" Robin felt tears form in her eyes. The last several days had been an emotional roller coaster and now she was watching Don becoming stressed by whatever he was seeing in his mind.

"What…mean…'Buck did?" Don's breathing increased again and Robin felt him tremble slightly.

She watched as a tear slipped from Don's eye, "Don, wake up…" Robin gently shook him this time, Don Eppes never cried and whether it was the dream or if he was in pain, Robin needed him awake, she decided if she couldn't get him awake soon, she was calling the nurse because he was clearly in distress about something. "Don…" she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Don, please wake up for me. I need you to wake up now, you're scaring me." She closed her eyes and placed her forehead against his, willing him to wake up.

She felt him exhale, "Don't…be scared." the soft, gravelly voice of Don Eppes whispered in her ear.

Robin rose up quickly and saw the deep-brown eyes, which could always melt her heart, staring back at her. "Oh, Don." She kissed him, rubbing the side of his face.

"Hurts…" His eyes squeezed shut in pain, taking a ragged breath, as Robin reached for the call button.

"Just take it easy, breath slowly, someone will be here soon." Robin said, watching as each breath seemed to cause him discomfort. Within a minute one of the nurses came to the room to check on Don, whose breathing was becoming more labored, mostly from the pain he was in, so she gave him some pain medication and put a call into Dr. Henderson. As a precaution the nurse placed an oxygen mask on Don to help a little and explained to Robin that once the pain medications kicked in his breathing would become more stable.

Once the nurse left, Robin took her place back on the side of Don's bed; she took his hand in hers and felt him give it a gentle squeeze, "What happened?" He whispered out from behind the mask.

A tear slipped from Robin's eyes as she looked down at the larger hand that held hers, rubbing her thumb over the back, her mind flashing back to the terrible images that had been playing over and over in her mind of a lifeless Don being wheeled past her. "You were shot." she spoke softly as she looked back up into his eyes. She wasn't prepared to give him the details, which could wait until he was a little better, but she wasn't going to lie to him either.

"Buck?" Don asked as he went to remove the oxygen mask.

Robin stopped his movement, "They put that on for a reason, leave it there until the doctor comes."

"Was it Buck?" Robin watched as his eyes took on a far away look, the same one she had seen several times from him when a case didn't go the way he hoped and he started to blame himself for the outcome.

Before Robin could speak again the door to Don's room opened and Charlie, Amita and Alan walked in talking quietly. Alan noticed his son awake and quickly made his way to the bed. "Donnie?" Robin quickly moved out of the way, allowing Alan and Charlie closer access.

Don raised the hand Robin had just let go of; reaching for his father's extended hand, "Dad…Charlie." Don's weak voice from behind the mask was like music to their ears.

Turning to Robin Alan asked, "Is something wrong?" He gestured toward the mask.

"When Don woke up, he was in some pain; they gave him some medication and put the mask on as a precaution until the doctor checks him out." Robin answered, her eyes again glancing at the man, who over the course of the past few days, she had come to realize she dearly loved.

Charlie took a hold of his brother's other hand, "You feeling okay now, Don?"

Don attempted a smile, but it came across as more of a grimace, as he tried to reassure his family he was okay, "Better…pain medicine is starting to work."

Dr. Henderson arrived soon after, once the pain medication took effect Don again drifted off, Robin and Amita left for the evening, while Charlie and Alan stayed until visiting hours ended. Knowing Don was on his way to recovery they went home, getting their first decent nights rest since David showed up on their doorstep three nights ago.

Over the next few days, Don made steady progress. His team visited and David explained to him what had happened. He became quiet afterward which began to worry his family, but they also knew that it was just the way Don was. After being in the hospital for a week and a half Don was finally released, they all knew it was going to be a slow recovery, he would be off work for a least a couple of months, but his family and friends were grateful that he was still with them.

A/N: I hope this wasn't a let down of a final chapter. I struggled with this one, which is why I apologize for the length of time it took me to write it. Thank you all who hung in there with me and supported me. I left this ending 'open' a bit as I have had a possible sequel in mind. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story had I hope to see ya all again soon!--Montez


End file.
